Jaeger & Jean (eren x reader x jean fan fic)
by squidgykat
Summary: After the attack on wall Maria you meet Eren Jaeger although the ten year old doeskin meet your fancy. But a few years go by and you join the military were you meet a lad named Jean. not knowing Eren is also there some very interesting things happen
1. Chapter 1

Jaeger & Jean

Alright people this is a fan fiction I don't own any of the characters or events that happened in the AOT/SNK series.

Just to let you know (y/n) means last name (l/n) means last name (h/c) means hair color (h/t) means hair type (h/l) means hair length and (e/c) means eyes color

You exited the boat alone. Your were now in the Trost district alone, your family had died when the colossal titan attacked wall Maria leaving you by yourself.

A little while after you were waiting in line for your ration of bread when you heard a boy start yelling. You turned your head to see who it was. I was that stubborn little boy Eren Jaeger yelling at his best friend Armin.

The only reason you knew that they were best friends is because you all went to school together, although you never talked to him. To you he was just a waste of your time.

A slow and painful two minutes had passed and Eren was still yelling at his friends. You had about enough of his petty little ranting. You turned around socking him it the face. He clenched his cheek while Mikasa sent you death glares Armin holding here back.

"What was that for I wasn't even yelling at you?"

"I know that but your stupid little hissy fit is annoying me Jaeger." You said bluntly putting your hands on your hips.

When he heard you say his last name he knew exactly who you were. You were that stuck up stubborn girl who didn't talk to anyone and always seemed to be pissed.

"Well you would be yelling too if you were in my place."

You sighed turning your back to him"oh trust me Jaeger I'm in a far more difficult situation then you."

This seemed to anger him even more. "You take that back I saw my mom get eaten and my dad doesn't give a flying fucking shit about me!" Armin then released Mikasa and they were both holding down Eren.

You sighed deeply, looking down on the floor, "Jaeger at least be happy your friends are with you and you're not alone." You stepped forward in line acting like that whole conversation never happened you left all three dumbfounded.

Once you had your bread you sat down behind a pillar. You sat in silence for a while nibbling on your bread.

"Hey ah (y/n) is it." Said a blonde peaking around from behind the nodded and continued to eat. "Well I would like to apologize for my friends behavior earlier hes had a rough day. He saw his own mom get eaten."

"I know but he should be happy about that."

"What do you mean he should be happy seeing his own mom die?!"

"He at least got to speak to them before she passed. As for me I wasn't able to make it in time…The last thing she said to me was 'deal with it the worlds a cruel place and there is nothing you can do to change it." By now you were started to cry, "Armin she never once told me she loves me."

The blonde boy sat next to you putting a hand on your shoulder, "I bet she's really sorry about not saying it though and I bet she's sad that you probly hate her….but hey maybe you can change that."

"How?" you said trying to wipe tears away.

"Forgive her." The blonde said smiling. He was truly worried about you. He had never seen you show this much emotion in his whole lifetime and now he was being overloaded with it in one afternoon.

You nodded at Armin's words and he patted your head shyly. "Hey I'll see you around okay."

Again you nodded and slowly finished eating your bread.

***Times skip two a 2 year later (PS: your 12)***

You stood in a line with the rest of the cadets. Today you were going to be joining the military. You already knew it would be hard but you wanted your deceased family to be proud of you.

General Shadis(I think that's him) looked at you. "what's your name and why are you here!?"

You spoke loud and clear making sure everyone could hear you, "I'M (Y/N) (L/N) IM HERE TO SEEK VENGENCE ON THE TITANS FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY!" You saluted him. He nodded and continued down the line of trainees.

"Hey," Someone tapped you on the shoulder. You looked up to see a boy who had a undercut hairstyle.

"Hmm?" then looked forward.

"Uh well u-hum I like your eyes." He said nervously. You shrugged your shoulder before answering him.

"I think they are quite average but thank you for the compliment anyway."

"… … I'm Jean by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jean although I suppose you already know my name." he nodded.

***Time skip to dinner time yum***

You grabbed your tray and looked for a place to sit down. Not wanting to be alone you spotted the boy Jean you met earlier deciding to sit by him. When you got to his able he was sitting by another boy with black hair and so many freckles.

"Oh Hey there (y/n) nice to see yah." Jean smiled happily. All you did was nod and hide your face behind your (h/c) hair. "Oi (y/n) I'd like you to meet Marco."

You looked up to face the boy and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you (y/n)."

"You too Marco."

Over at Eren's table people were gathered listening to him asking him how it was to actually see titans. Mikasa the whole time looked pissed about having so many people around her while Armin was worried that someone would trigger Eren's temper.

Of course Jean being stubborn Jean he was listening to Eren's conversation. When you weren't paying attention I guess Jean had said something to anger Eren and the two were now fighting.

Jean was holding the collar of Eren's shirt(btw you don't recognize him and he don't recognize you).

"Jean! Jean let him go!" You grabbed onto his arm that was pinning Eren to the wall. He let go of Eren grabbing your hand.

"Common (y/n) lets grab Marco and leave." The two of you and Marco left the dining hall.

Eren was utterly confused. He though he had heard that name before '(y/n) (y/n)' oh yah you were the girl from when they first arrived at the Trost district. But you were way different from back then, your (h/c) had grown longer and your body was a tad fuller now. He also had never noticed how beautiful your (e/c) eyes were.

Truth was Eren felt quite jealous that you were hanging out with that horse faced loser but he made sure that was gonna change soon. Real soon

A/N: So guys what do you think should I post a next chapter because idk if you like this. At first it was going to be a one-shot then I decided no but I'm not sure if I should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Resuming to where you left off)

Jean, you, and Marco sat on the porch of the dining hall.

Jean was murmuring something while you were gazing up at the stars. When out of nowhere Marco decided to speak up,"You know Jean maybe you need to just let that fight go."

"Like I could ever, do that Marco!" You slightly giggled at Jeans stubbornness. For a few more minutes you guys sat in awkward silence."You know I think it's getting late I'm going to head to my barracks okay guys. "You sat up and the boys waved goodbye to you.

To your surprise you were the only one in the barracks and you took this chance to pick a bed on top bunk. After choosing your bed you grabbed your pajamas out of the brown suitcase (you had forgotten to unpack). After changing into your (f/c) pj's you sprawled across the top bunk starting to doze off. That is until the door slammed open.

"I wish they would serve us more dinner. "Said a brunette, who was still eating a piece of bread.

"You know bread makes you fat?" A tall slender brown hair girl retorted.

"Come on Ymir don't be like that." A girl with blonde hair said.

'AAAAHHHHHH' you mentally had a breakdown. You were literally almost sleeping and then these girls came in all loud and 'ahhhhhhhh'. You sat up starring at the girls.

"my god," said Ymir, "For a second there I could've sworn you were a ghost."

You smiled having scared the most intimidating looking girl in the room. Still you continued looking around the room seeing if there were any other girls in the room. And there was! Standing in Ymir's tall shadow was Mikasa pulling up her scarf so it went over her face. She was very curious about you. 'How could (y/n) like that horse face after what he did to Eren? 'She thought inching the scarf more up her face

The small blonde came over to your bedside,"Our apologies if we woke you up. We really didn't mean to."

For a second you didn't know what to say to her, so you just thought to forgive her even though waking you up was a very rude gesture to you."U-uh it's okay you guys didn't even know I was here so it's all good."

"That's great uh-uh I forgot what's your name?"

"My name is (y/n)." You told her while you layed back down.

"What a lovely name, my name Christa. The tall girl is Ymir, the one eating bread is Sasha and that one over there with the scarf is Mikasa." You nodded, turning over to face the wall getting ready to fall back asleep.

"Its nice meeting you all but I'm pretty tired so if you could keep the noise level down that would be great."

Little Christa might have took your comment way too much into consideration that night. If someone even yawned she would shush them. But it warmed your heart thinking that, that girl could care so much about someone's wellbeing.

***Time skip to morning***

You were the first girl awake. You decided to freshen up with a shower. On the way out the door you picked up the cadet uniform that was folded perfectly, off the dresser. Looking around outside it almost seemed like no one was awake. You ignored the weird feeling of loneliness and made your way to the showers.

After your quick shower, you put your hair in a (f/hs) .(favorite hair style)

Making your way to the dining hall, you were happy to see the cooks were there. 'I'm absolutely starving; Jean didn't let me finish eating last night.' You thought while grabbing a tray.

Today they were serving a bowl of potato soup with bread. Taking your portions you sat down alone only paying attention to your food you didn't take notice of a certain turquoise eyed boy sitting next to you.

He stared you down. For some reason to him you looked mesmerizing. Your (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair were all so vivid to him. You were the absolute definition of beautiful to Eren. He totally regretted being so mean to you that one day in Trost, and for having Armin apologize for him instead of himself. 'Okay Jaeger this is simple just talk to her.'

"Good morning (y/n)."

You jumped a bit thinking you were the only one here except for the cooks. Looking over to the boy who said hi. You felt a little embarrassed for not knowing his name even though he knew yours. "hum do I know you?" You managed to muster up enough courage to ask.

'DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT, she doesn't even remember me!' "U-uh I'm Eren- Eren Jaeger from Shigashina and Trost. "

You rolled your eyes remembering who he was and how annoying he was. "Good morning, Jaeger." You dunked your bread in the soup and bite it off. "What are you doing here this early? If I'm not mistaken I remember you claiming you're not much of a morning person."

"A-a boy can change can't he."

"I suppose so but I thought it would take a miracle for hot-headed Jaeger to change." An aura of depression seemed to surround him when you said that. You took another bite of bread when you could sense the mood in the room change.

You looked over; Jean was sitting on the other side of you. Eren and him sending each other glares and rude gestures.

You finished your soup and stood up, "Well it was nice talking to you Jaeger but I've gotta go." You put your tray and dishes in the sink for the cooks to wash. Then you headed out the dining hall.

"What are you doing here Kirstein couldn't you see we were talking!?"

"Oh you guys were talking," He laughed," I just thought she was making fun of you Jaeger. I mean it's obvious she finds you fucking annoying."

This made Eren angry. "What would you know about her?! You've only known her for like what a fucking day?!" now Jean and Eren had a hold of Each other's shirt collars.

"So what?!"

"So I've known her longer!" Eren was able to push Jean into the wall," So just back off Kirstein okay!"

Jean stood wide eyed,' why does Jaeger care so much about how (y/n) sees him? D-does he like her? No no he couldn't possibly even ever be good enough to be friends with her stop thinking like that Jean.' Disregarding those thoughts Jean fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Whatever Jaeger. Just remember when (y/n) and I get married you're not invited to the wedding." It made Jean happy to see Eren get mad at his comment. 'God damn Jaeger looks constipated its hilarious.'

Eren turned away from that stubborn horse face Jean,"Well see after we do the maneuver gear test."

***Time skip to maneuver gear training (I believe that's it) ***

You were up next to try balancing on the practice maneuver gear. The assistant helper attacked the two wires to both sides of your belt. "Okay she's ready hoister up." Slowly you could feel yourself being pulled off the ground and into the air. But you were slightly nervous with thoughts buzzing around your head such as, 'oh my god what if I screw up?! What if I fall on my face in front of everyone?! I'll be the laughing stock of the cadets!' For a second you thought you were going to fall, but you quickly regained your balance and hung from the wires unmoving. "okay bring her down." You were pulled down from being in the sky. That honestly made you a little sad. You like the feeling of how free you felt up there. And now it was tooken away from you once again.

You made your way hastily back to Jeans side. He had already passed and now he was watching Marco. From the corner of your eye you could see Eren having the wires attached to his belt. 'Let's see if Jaeger can pull this off." You thought. 'He's never been good at keeping still.'

Slowly they started pulling Eren into the air. He began to wiggle a bit with a wobble here and there. And right when you thought he was about to gain his balance completely he fell on his face! You smiled a little, while Jean was laughing his ass off.

Eren tried until Keith Shardis told him he had to stop.

Eren felt unbelievably embarrassed. He had managed to fall on his face and ass so many times in front of (y/n) which made the situation even worse. 'She probably thinks in a loser…I mean even Horse-face managed to pass the damn test somehow.' Eren walked slowly to the mess hall alone. His head hung down in shame.

'Ah why am I doing this?!' You thought leaving Jean and Marco. You ran over to Eren. "Hey Jaeger whats wrong you seem glum?" You were now walking alongside him.

He shook his head, "Oh you know nothing's wrong EXCEPT THAT I MANAGED TO FALL ON MY ASS INFRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"Jeez Jaeger I was just asking." You looked forward and took a second before saying. "Although I'm sure you'll get it tomorrow Jaeger. I swear you're so stubborn I don't think you'll let anything get in your way." You shifted your gaze to the ground.

A slight blush swept onto Eren's face. "T-thank you (y/n)." You nodded as both of you entered the dining hall.

Eren was happy to finally hear you say something nice to him. 'maybe I do have a chance. Now all ive got to do is pass that test. FOR (Y/N)!'

A/N- I hope you liked it sorry I didn't have that much time to write and my computer is being glitchy. I'm not sure how to feel on this chapter, *sigh* I felt like I could've done better but well what's done is done and there's no changing that.

Again hope you liked it 3

Squidgykat (^-^)


End file.
